


Home

by malacihte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malacihte/pseuds/malacihte
Summary: In which Keith comes to visit Lance and his family and falls in love with Lance all over again.AU: Voltron defeats Zarkon and the team can go back to Earth. Lance decides to stay with his family for while, while the rest of the team tries to fix what Zarkon has done to the universe. Keith tries to visit Lance as much as he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a klance band fic and so far I have restarted it twice already and every time I try to write I end up having writers block so in order to get writing again and put this thing together. It's probably the most sugary and lovey thing I have ever written it's honestly embarrassing. Anyways if you're into fluff and a totally in love Keith you've come to the right place!

Green leaves circled around the brown brick house, caging it in bars of vines and white buds. The insects hummed tunes that didn't fill Keith with annoyance but hope. Warmth from sunlight that dripped onto his skin like honey, covering him in a sense of comfort. The long strands of grass swayed in the wind in a slow dance, the meadow surrounded him. It moved with him.

Bright. All he could think was bright. 

There was something different here. The feeling he'd get when seeing the brown brick house and the ever growing vines. The small smile he felt pulling on the corner of his mouth when he saw the bikes laying across the grass, paused in time. The world felt kinder here, everything felt slow.

He'd never had this before. Things would change around him so suddenly, it used to be one family to another, an apartment to a house, nothing was certain. He had no home but this was different.

This could be home. It wasn't because of the light blue sky with its scattered pillowy clouds and it wasn't because of the wildflowers that grew where they pleased. It was because home meant Lance.

It meant skin painted from a palette of vanilla caramels, sunshine and gold that outshone the rays of light that fell across Keith now. It meant constellations of freckles dotted along his nose that Keith thought were more celestial than any real constellation in the sky. It meant the blue colour of his eyes that Keith could get lost in. It meant his smile, his laugh, his touch.

Wildflowers chose to grow in Keith's chest, they extended further and further wrapping their stems around his heart. He felt them bloom when he saw Lance. A garden growing inside him, filled with feelings he had never known before. Falling.

Each step was silent has his sneakers stepped along the mossy pathway to the door, he could hear the thump of his heart beat hurling into his ribs. He thought by now, after all this time, he wouldn't be as restless to see Lance but his the beat his heart played spoke otherwise. He stopped in front of the door, which swung open before he could ring the doorbell.

He didn't have time to comprehend the situation before arms were flung around him. Sun spots danced in front of his eyes and his heart felt like it stopped before it returned to a regular pace.

"You're here," Lance said, muffled into Keith's hair.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's body, burying his face into his neck, letting the feeling of security seep into him. He smelt like fresh linen and sweet lemonade on hot summer days. The fires inside Keith burned out replaced by the waves of Lance. Keith has missed him.

He pulled away from Lance first to be met by his smile, his face close enough for Keith to count the freckles on his nose. Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling back because Lance made all the flowers in his garden bloom all at once.

"I missed you," Lance hummed, he leaned forward bumping his forehead with Keith's.

"I missed you too."

Lance grinned at him, "I bet I missed you more."

"No way," Keith snorted, "I thought about you every day and every night can you beat that?"

"Well, I thought about you every hour of the day—no every minute," Lance gave him a triumphant look, "I win."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Every second."

"I, um—" Lance stammered, trying to find words. Keith stifled the laughter bubbling up inside of him, "Race you to the kitchen whoever's there first is the one who missed the other the most."

Keith blinked twice, taking a moment to realize what he said, "Wait, hey—"

"3, 2, 1. Go!" Lance bolted into the house.

"Lance! That is not fair!" Keith yelled, he ran into the house and stumbled at the entrance, realizing that he had to take his shoes off. He kicked off his sneakers as fast as he could, and sprinted down the halls to the kitchen to find Lance with his older sister, Vanessa.

"I win," Lance laughed.

"That wasn't fair," Keith stated.

Lance shrugged at him before grabbing dinner plates out of a cabinet and moving towards the dining room, "Help set the table, loser," he stuck his tongue out at Keith.

Keith sighed before moving farther into the kitchen, the backsplash was the same pealing paisley patterned mint green wallpaper, large pots simmered on the stove. The scent of the food made Keith's mouth water. He hadn't had anything to eat since he'd boarded the train that had brought him to Lance's house.

Vanessa greeted him with a warm smile, asking simple questions on how his journey had been. He answered them obediently, then she handed him a bunch of cutlery to take to the dining table. It felt like he'd been here forever, instead of just arriving minutes ago.

Keith entered the dining room to find that Lance had abandoned the dinner plates and was sitting next to his youngest brother instead. Neo was vigorously scribbling into a coloring book, the Crayola crayons were strewn across the floral table cloth. Lance had a blue crayon in his hand as he helped his brother colour in the picture.

"Lance you can't colour outside of the lines," Neo complained.

"Staying in the lines means conforming to the colouring book company's restricting views. To rebel against it you have to colour outside the lines, Neo," Lance explained, only to have Neo push Lance away from the colouring book.

"You're ruining the picture," Neo said.

Before Keith could say anything to tease Lance there was a pull on the hem of Keith's t-shirt. He looked down to find Lance's younger sister and Neo's twin sister holding her arms up at him. Her brown curls were pulled into big tails, clad in a cotton pink dress and fairy wings.

"Keith, up," she demanded. Keith obeyed and set down the cutlery on the table before pulling Isabel up onto his back.

She giggled, "Look Neo, I'm taller than you now."

Neo glanced up from the colouring book, frowning, "Hey!" he stood up on his chair and he looked about ready to climb onto the table until, his eyes found Keith, "Keith!" Neo sat back down, forgetting about trying to be taller than his sister.

"Hi, Neo."

"Help colour this," he said, picking up the colouring book to show Keith his purple lion, there were blue stars surrounding the lion which must have been Lance's addition.

"You have some real colouring talent Neo," he observed before joining him and Lance at the table. He sat Isabel down on his lap.

"I know," Neo thrust a red crayon into his hand, "Colour the trees."

"I thought I was helping you," Lance said.

"No, Keith is." Neo replied, Isabel started giggling again.

"My siblings like you more than me," Lance mumbled, not unkindly. Keith had begun to laugh when Vanessa entered the dining room, hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you two to set the table," she raised an eyebrow at them.

"And we are," Lance assured her, then added, "just at a slower pace than you would've liked."

She sighed, "Dinner's almost ready. Finish setting the table."

Lance started on the dinner plates again as Keith picked Isabel off his lap and sat her back in the chair, telling both her and Neo to clean up the crayons. He got to work on setting the table, by the time they finished the rest of Lance's family had joined them.

Lance's mother and grandmother hugged Keith, kissing his check. His father and grandfather shook his hand. His other younger brother, Sonny began bombarding him with questions on whether he could ride Keith's motorcycle, his mother started scolding him before Keith could tell him that he hadn't brought it. Chatter started to fill the the dining room as Vanessa and Lance's mother brought in the food.

Dinner was always a lively affair with Lance's family. It was never quiet, Sonny, Lance and Vanessa were arguing with each other, the twins played with their food as their father tried coaxing them to eat. Lance's grandfather seemed to be deep into a story with Lance's mother.

Lance's grandmother started asking him questions on how the whole ambassador thing was going and if rebuilding the universe was as hard as it sounded and Keith answered. He was midway through his reply when he felt Lance's hand intertwine with his underneath the table.

Keith felt like he belonged.

When everyone was done with dinner, Keith offered to help clean up.

"No, you already helped set up," Lance's mother eyed her younger son, "Sonny clean up."

Sonny grumbled in protest but started piling up the plates, "You and Lance go away," she commanded, her smile tainting the authoritative air she was trying to give off.

Lance took Keith's hand and after grabbing Keith's things from the porch, which they had left there due to the race they stumbled up to Lance's room. Keith was greeted by the familiar walls covered in posters, Star Wars, Beyoncé, Jurassic Park. The room cluttered with Lance's clothes and his desk covered in books and papers.

They changed into pyjamas before climbing into Lance's unmade bed of dark blue sheets covered in stars. Lance turned to Keith, his blue eyes staring right into him. Keith kissed him and Lance kissed him back, and the world seemed right. It was slow and needing, it felt like milk, honey and warmth. He traced his hand along Lance's neck, up his jaw. He felt every black void in his body glow with yellow light. Lance made him feel whole again.

When they pulled away, Keith felt Lance's hot breath on his skin and he moved his hand from his jaw up to his hair, twisting it in his fingers and he pressed his nose to Lance's.

Lance laughed, low and soft. He took Keith's hand in his again and kissed it. Keith had travelled through space, he'd seen it all, every galaxy, every planet, every star. None of it could compare to Lance, space had nothing on him.

They started whispering. Keith filled Lance in on how everything was going. How the team was, how hard it was to fix the universe ever since they had taken down Zarkon. Everyone was doing their best to rebuild the universe and eventually everything would right itself but for now it would take time. Lance listened to him talk and the minutes stretched on and on.

He fell asleep, his arm around Keith, cheek pressed into his pillow. Keith carefully moved to turn off the bedside lamp as not to wake him. The darkness fell across the room.

Keith remembered when Lance used to bring Keith raging tides. He would fill Keith's lung with water and pierce him with shards of ice until he was drowning. This was when every word that Keith said to Lance were the wrong words, it was when competitions were more than just 'silly' and tensions rose high. This was when Keith had fallen and Lance didn't seem to have followed him down.

Things have changed. Lance was drizzling rain and lapses of waves and he made Keith calm. Keith's world used to one place to another, nothing could last. He had learned to live like that, he never tried to get attached to anything. Lance made him rethink that. He made him realize that he could have what he wanted, that it was okay to stop. He reminded him that even if the universe needed fixing and even if there were more problems it would be okay because they were a team. He washed away all the forest fires in Keith, he made him still. He made him happy.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go! It was so much fun to write Lance's family tbh I need more of them.  
> Anyways, please leave a kudo if you liked it and comment if you've got any feedback or just a compliment, it would be much appreciated! Thank you <3


End file.
